Little fighting school
by jojoangel01
Summary: My name is Hattori Heiji. Today I'm your teacher for I want to show you VERY unique techniques that my MASTERMIND made up! The ultimate techniques of seduction. Of course, masked as completely innocent but very effective, if you know what I mean.[naughty]
1. Lesson 1

_I thank Cherry-chan for the copy! This idea is simply...the stroke of a genius! I hope you all think of it the same way and enjoy this one! If you like it I may think about another chapter..._

_Happy birthday Makoto-kun! (hugs )this is for you!_

* * *

**Little fighting school, lesson 1**

How to: treat your enemy

* * *

_Hello!_

_I am Hattori Heiji, 17 years old and detective. Today I am your teacher for I want to teach you a very unique technique that my master-mind made up. The ultimate technique of:_

**How to: treat your enemy.**

_First of all, we need to remember the three basic rules that I put together and, if used correctly, will lead to victory._

_1) Make sure his or her hands are occupied with something else._

_2) Trap him/her. –No matter how!_

_3) Find his/her week spots._

_It works, this I can guarantee you. Only recently I have…er…perfectionized this technique and am showing you now how exactly it works and a special way to use it. A very special way that you probably shouldn't use on any random enemy. Only on special ones. What I mean? After this little…inlook in the ultimate technique you will understand me for sure._ Grin

---

"Are you giving up already?" a tall, tanned man who was sweating and panting slightly as he faced his opponent who seemed in the same condition and their wood-blades touched. Both men were clad in a black kendo-dress. If looked more closely, you can notice that the slightly smaller man was also tanned and looked a lot like the taller one.

"Never! I think you underestimate me, father! Come on!" the younger man grinned self-confident, almost amused. For those who knew him closer it was no new picture, for the young meitantei rarely let his poker face-grin slip.

And yes, they really were a lot alike. Well, maybe that's because of the fact that it's father and son who are fighting in this private training hall on this sunny Sunday afternoon.

Heizo Hattori was wondering when exactly his son had become this self-confident. Still, he didn't wonder for long. He felt a slight tingle of pride at the progress his son had made and enjoyed his role as a teacher and mentor. It was his job to spurn him on and train him, push him on and on.

"Very well. Then show me what you've learned!"

A young girl sat on the wooden floor, one hand to her mouth to cover her little screams of surprise and horror. She had been watching the two men fight from the very start and her horror inside grew at the brutalness this fight seemed to follow. This vehemence was maybe usual when fighting a real fight, but she was not sure if father and son were to fight this hard with each other. As their blades squeaked at another hard hit from Heizo, her hand clasped over her mouth and Kazuha's look of worry only manifested. Aside that, she was also clad in her training dress, but a white one, knowing it would be unrespectful to enter a doji in daily clothing. And maybe, Heiji would show her a few new moves when he was done.

'On the other hand,' Kazuha thought, 'I wonder if after this there'll be anything left of Heiji.'

"With pleasure!" Heiji responded to his fathers verbal challenge, the grin still on his lips.

He drew back to strike again as the phone ringing tore through the hall. Two seconds later the lovely voice of Shizuka Hattori could be heard.

"Heizo, it's for you!"

"Ah! You are lucky!" He told Heiji. "I'll be right back. Use the time to train a little!" he turned and walked out of the dojo, secretly -not that he would ever admit it- he was thankful for the little break.

Heiji only stared after him, not saying anything until he heard a timid voice behind him speak up. "Heiji?"

He turned around and faced Kazuha. "What?"

She handled him a towel and looked on at him concerned. "Don't you think you two are training a little too hard?"

"What?" he turned to look confused at the girl. He took the towel that she gave him and started cleaning his face with it. "Thanks. Well, he is training hard with me but this way I learn a lot as well, y'see…." He thought about it for a moment, looking into space as if lost in thoughts.

Then, for no apparent reason, he took his sword and pushed it in her hands, all the while grinning. "Here!"

Caught off guard, she could do nothing but accept it. "Well?" he demanded and she only stared at it like a deer caught in the headlights. It was more than obvious that the girl had no idea what to do with it as she continued staring, completely lost.

Unknown to Kazuha, Heiji had just successfully completed the first rule, which was to trap the hands of your enemy.

"And now? What am I supposed to do with it?" her innocence and helplessness were almost delicate to him. He grinned wickedly while retorting.

"Turn around!" his voice dripping with amusement and emphasized cuteness.

She obliged without second thought, turning away from him. Against her will, her cheeks painted red and she tried to sound annoyed.

Suddenly her heartbeat increased incredibly as Heiji wound his arms around her from behind. His grin turned seductive as our poor Kazuha only blushed deeper, completely surprised.

"You're doing it wrong." He whispered against her ear, making sure to keep his voice low and rumbling and that his breath played against her exposed neck as well. His ego and grin grew as he felt her shiver against him and held her only tighter.

What Heiji is performing is the master example of rule two: trapping your enemy. Well, we did say "no matter how", so…

"Your hands have to be closer together… Like this. And relax your body…" he instructed and lead her fingers with his, laying his hands on top of hers. Kazuha's body stiffened and both their heart-beats were beating so strongly that they got almost the impression of hearing it echoing through the small room. The trembling of her body increased and she felt like she was about to faint for her vision seemed to spin for a moment.

At some point, Kazuha got all embarrassed and tried to not let Heiji's actions distract her. That's why she tried to concentrate on the technique he had been about to show her, fighting with all her might against her body that seemed to betray its master.

"A-ah! O-okay, is this better?" she held the katana higher as if mentally defending against his assaults. Or at least, as if trying… she sounded way more innocent than she was, with her cute expression of pure embarrassment.

Heiji seemed almost a little disappointed that she was restoring the topic as he didn't answer her question. Actually, it didn't really feel like a question in the first place, so… in addition to that, the great tantei of the West had other things on his mind at the moment… most probably things that had nothing at all to do with fighting, as you can imagine?

With one easy sweep of his hand, he lowered the fighting sword again, almost annoyed by its mere presence. At the same time his face appeared next to hers and she, burning by now, looked at the other direction as if having no idea what was going on. That is, as much as she could move her face away which wasn't really quite enough the way he held her trapped.

Then, his hands moved around her waist sensually. He pressed her gently against his chest, closing any space that might have been left between them. He leaned down a little and started whispering in her ear again, putting purposefully his most seductive voice on, knowing he'd have her beg for more two instants later.

"Mh … Do you know what's the most important rule in a fight? Mh?" the closeness let him blush as well. Was it just him or was the room getting hotter by the second?

Her eyes snapped open. She could almost feel his lips tracing her ear and that only caused more blood to run to her face and shivers up and down her spine. Still, with quivering voice she managed to reply.

"N-no?"

Although he did not show it in any way, inwardly Heiji slightly triumphed since he had hoped she would answer like this. Well, who was he to let her die unknowing? No, he had to teach her this most important rule. With pleasure.

He bend a little and blew at her neck.

"Simple…" he started and kissed her neck so softly she could have mistaken it for a feather touching her skin, before he went on. "…You gotta know the weak spots of your opponent." One of his hands started wandering around her belly in the most sensual and erotic of ways as the other came up to pull one side of her gi down, exposing her left shoulder.

She unconsciously leaned her head to the other direction as he started kissing the back of her neck and down to her shoulder with tender caresses of his lips.

"Where are yours? Here? Or here?" he murmured against her skin between kisses, making sure to not neglect any millimeter of her burning and him inviting skin that seemed so perfect and flawless to the young detective. He held both her shoulders; not necessarily to keep her in place out of worry that she might flee if he let go. No, he was sure they were way beyond that point. No, he held her morebecause he didn't know how long her trembling knees would keep her upright and he wanted to prevent her from falling. Okay, so the moving away from his lips part had something to do with it, after all, but-

"Ahh" Kazuha moaned quietly, closing her eyes in bliss as she simply enjoyed. She didn't even notice her trembling, nor the soft moans that were escaping her, nor the fact that he had pulled her bra-top, that she wore underneath, to the side at the same time as her gi to have only bare shoulder left for his delicious attack.

And unconscious to the girl that is allowed to enjoy the attention of our meitantei, he introduced the third and most important rule to us. His unique way, he almost made an art out of it, of tickling out all the secrets of your "enemy". Of course, it's more than obvious why one better do not use this technique on any random enemy.

"H-Heiji" her voice was trembling and she let the sword fall out of her equally trembling hands without noticing that her grip on them had loosened. It made a quiet sound but neither noticed. Heiji was trailing his hands up and down her arms before coming to rest on her shoulders again. Holding her clothes away, he slowly licked the flesh between her shoulder and neck, making quiet sounds of pleasure himself.

Kazuha suppressed a groan. She couldn't take this anymore. She turned around and looked at Heiji with eyes heavy from the passion that he had built up in her. She looked up at him almost desperately, adoringly but obviously in need for something. He stared back, knowing exactly how she felt.

Then she reached up and caressed his cheek with one hand, pulling him towards her, him needing no conviction at all. She drew him closer and both shut their eyes. Their lips parted slowly in growing need and unbearable anticipation. They could feel the breath of the other dancing across their faces. He wound his arms around her waist in a gentle movement. Their heads closed the distance very slowly as suddenly…

"Heiji? Kazuha?"

Both jumped almost out of their skin and parted as if hit by a lightning. As Heizo two seconds later entered the dojo, they were three meters apart, their backs facing each other but both faces equally red and embarrassed and facing the ground.

"Huh?" Heizo wondered about the strange tension in the room and looked from one to the other and back again. Then he looked at Heiji. "Have you two trained on?"

Heiji looked away, not able to meet his gaze as he shyly replied: "Well, yeah, somethin' like that…"

It was just then that Heizo looked at Kazuha thoroughly and noticed the red spot on her neck. Kazuha looked confused at him, not quite understanding why he looked so upset.

"HATTORI HEIJI!"

One second later Heiji was rubbing the big swelling on his head for his father had used the sword in his hands to hit him across the head with it. And he went on with the railing. "What did I teach you? NEVER hit women!"

"Yes father…" Heiji grumbled after realizing the situation and looked away, sighing inwardly.

_'I better don't tell him the truth. Would be safer for the both of us…'_

Well, don't we all know and love these fathers of the older generation who are that easy to trick? Would you havemistaken the hickey? Well, who knows… All we do know is that our meitantei achieved what he had promised. He has shown us how to treat our enemies correctly. Thanks Heiji and may your bump heal soon…hihi.

* * *

_Do you think this is worth a sequel? Hmmmmmm? I am not sure! LOL -but it would be_ **fun** _for sure!_


	2. Lesson 2

**Little fighting school, l****esson 2 **

**How to: take revenge on your enemy**

* * *

Hi! 

My name is Hattori Heiji, I am 17 years old and a detective. A really great detective if I might add. Nobody can compare to my deduction skills, really…Okay, maybe ONE can but I am really not here to talk about that child…I mean...nevermind. As I am great with my deductions I also am a great brain when it comes to tactics and the martial arts.

Those of you who have been following my explorations the last time I have been practising my theories on a living object and dare to try them out know how good I am. And those of you who know me know that I really don't take a loss easy. That's why we are about to start today's lesson of how to: take revenge on your enemy. Our basic rules this time are the following:

1) make sure to barricade every exit

2) punish him/her until he or she regrets the deed

3) finish him/her off!

This is what I, as master of this arts tell you and to prove my point I will give you a practical example, on a volunter that I have picked out completely randomly. Honestly! Hehe…

---

"Heiji? Are you all right?" Shizuka asked her son for the ninth time the past ten minutes.

He was sitting on the living room table, face in one hand and most obviously sulking.

"Humpf!" he murmured again, this being the only response he had given the past hour.

Shizuka had tried everything but she had reached nothing. She sighed. He was just as stubborn as his father was.

"I'll go shopping, do you need anything?" She asked Heiji friendly.

He murmured something again that didn't sound like a response so she sighed again and left.

---

Heiji entered the dojo quietly as a cat and stood there, staring at Kazuha with an odd, unreadable expression. She was feeling uneasy under his intense gaze but didn't dare say anything.

Kazuha was practicing a self-defense move Heizo had tought her while shooting grim glaces at his son earlier this day.

"H-Heiji!" her voice was clearly nervous and that only increased as she saw him lock the door behind himself. Walking over to the only window in the small training hall, he closed it as well.

_'This was rule number one. Remember to put on a victory grin to intimidate your opponent.' _

"What are you doing?" he asked her although his voice made pretty clear that he was not really interessted in her answer but asked only to have said something to distract from the fact that he was approaching her the way a tiger would corner its pray.

From the way she was backing away from him and the sweat on her forehead he quickly discovered that she knew his intentions. Knew that she was the pray and he the hunter.

Kazuha was getting nervous. She felt like the bunny in a cage with nothing but a wolf in it to play with. And she felt just as safe.

"P-practising that move your father showed me." She stuttered and unconsciously moved the wooden sword in front of herself, as if trying to make him back away. But Heiji only grinned amused and with one sweep of his hand had the sword in his hands.

He let it fall on the ground and focused on Kazuha again, his self-sufficent grin making her go crazy. Her insides twitched as he approached her and was now only a foot away, looking down at her.

"But it is still pretty easy to..get to you! What do you plan to do about that, hm?" his breath played across her cheek and down her neck, causing Kazuha to shiver as she pushed her hands against his chest in an attempt to keep him away.

"Heiji!" she did not know what else to say. Heiji held now both her arms, preventing her from moving.

_'Of course, my students, you're welcome to use the tactics from the last lesson as well. Trapping your enemy is a good method that leads quickly to victory.'_

"W-what do you want?"

_'See, she is already nervous!' _

"Well, I hope you are aware of the fact that I have to punish you for what happened before!" he rumbled in a low voice, his mouth against her neck.

"B-but Heiji, I.."

"Shh!" a finger moved to her lips. "It's too late for excuses!" he dips back down to assault her throat and neck with his lips and teeth. Kazuha, after looking as if he was crazy, not having even thought about apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault, opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Heiji grinned broadly against her. He had nipped at her neck with his teeth, earning himself a beautiful, rather loud gasp from Kazuha that let his ego bloom and went on with his actions. At this moment he reminded her vividly on a vampire. Not only because of the blood sucking part, but also because vampires enjoy the smell of fear on the victim. And bloody hell, was she feeling like a victim right now.

_'For the slow ones, I am in the middle of rule number two! Now, torture until your victim, I mean opponent, beggs for mercy.' _

"Did you just want to say something?" he asked while innocently pushing her gi-top over her right shoulder and assaulting this exposed flesh as well.

"Hei-Heiji!" she gasped, moved her head to the left but at the same time tried to push his head away with her hands. He persisted stubbornly and very soon grinned again for her hands seemed to have forgotten if they were meant to push him away or closer.

_'In this step, confusing your enemy is included and useful.' _

"Do you already regret your evil deed?" he licked the reddened flesh.

"I…I…" she gasped and opened her eyes to look at him. He was grinning up at her in expectation.

_'This is it, the moment of truth and your victory. Now she gives in and you win. It's as easy as that, as you can see!'_

"You were saying?" his fat grin spoke of victory.

To his surprise, he could have sworn he saw a fliker of a smile dance over her face. Then she answered.

"I wonder how you want to explain the next hickey to your father!"

Heiji's face fell.

_'Why that evil…' _

He stared at her for a very long moment, stunned at her stupi… ehm, courage. Then he started grinning again.

_'I see. She wants to play it the hard way. HA! Fine with me! I LOVE challenges!' _

His grin spread, becoming almost punishing as he stepped again closer to her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her firmly against his chest.

"I'm going to punish you until you regret your deed!" then he slipped his hands under her shirt and tickled her with them slowly over her stomach.

Kazuha jumped, startled, and tried to fight him but he wouldn't bulge. Instead, he began kissing her shoulder and neck again, driving her slowly crazy. His hands spanned her stomach, then her back and again her stomach, moving all over it, high right underneath her breasts until she had to catch her breath, only to dance away again. The air in the room seemed to have increased drastically.

Heiji repeated this torture while brushing with his lips all over her neck. Kazuha was shivering and panting by now, her back trying to push him closer and to give her what she wanted but he pulled back every time until she gave up. Then he would resume his torture. She tried to push his shirt off but he brushed her hands away. She moaned. He was driving her mad slowly!

Just as she did not expect it, being already too far gone, he knocked her feet away with his. She yelped and was falling backwards but he caught her in mid-flight and held her in his arms. Then he leaned in, gave her neck a long lick and whispered against the wet spot.

"Do you have enough already?"

"Y-yes….N-no!" she breathed, not sure what she wanted. Heiji grinned a triumphant grin.

"Do you regret your deeds?"

"W-What?" she had already forgotten what this was about as she looked with glazed eyes at him. "H-Heiji!" she wined and tried to pull his head down to kiss him. He moved forward but as he was only another inch away, drew his head back and grinned down at her annoyed look.

"No. Do you regret what you have done?"

"Whatever, I regret everything, now come here!" she was getting really annoyed and pulled his head down with force. He had only time to grin triumphantly as he closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss.

_'That was step two. I told you it would be easy! Now let's move with flying colors over to the last step! Finish off your enemy!' _

He pulled away, his evil and self-sufficent grin annoying her to no end. But he found her expression when she was mad extremely cute. Almost adorable. Scratch that, really adorable.

He put her back on her feet, holding her still with one hand for she was swaying a little. Just as she was about to scream at him, he bend and grabbed her, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder so that her arms were holding on his back for support as she now did scream at him.

"Heiji! What do you think you are doing??"

"Oh be quiet!" He slapped her behind playfully. Kazuha yelped, more in shock than pain.

"H-Heiji?"

"I'll bring you somewhere where you can be loud. Where nobody will hear your scream my name."

_'As you see, I am in the middle of step three. I have my own ways of finishing my enemies off, especially this one. But I am afraid our lesson has to end here. This is not a peep-show! So, bye bye, thanks for your interest, and you better try some of these tactics out that I've shown you. They work, as you can see. See you next time, in: Heiji's little fighting school, lesson three.' _

"Where should that be?" the idea of being carried by him was not that bad but she was really steaming with need and if he thought she was going to let him carry her around Osaka for hours then…..

He was already opening the door and walking up the stairs to his room with quick steps. As he locked his door she understood and smiled to herself. This little fighting lessons turned out to be rather fun!

He lay her down on his bed and grinned at her in pure triumph. She faked fear and tried hard not to smile herself.

"Heiji! You are a devil!" Kazuha tried to sound shocked but in her head pictured already Heiji dressed in red, with horns and the tail that devils always have. A rather fitting image, as she found.

"What can I say? You knew what you were getting yourself into!" he grinned and she returned it. He stepped close to her and kneeled on the bed over her. "Plus, I inherited that from my father. So it's not really something I can do something about, you see!?" he leaned closer and closer to her, his breath playing across her face with soft touches.

"Oh, what a pity!" she breathed, hugging him.

"It is, isn't it?" his lips were only mere milimeters apart from hers. Kazuha already closed her eyes and simply "mmh"-ed in agreement before melting against him and against his lips.

She laughed out loud as she found one of his hands squeezing one of her breasts without any kind of warning.

"What are you doing!" she grinned at him and shook her head in the progress.

One corner of his lips curfed up. He looked oh so innocently at her and leaned again down to resume the previous actions of their lips.

And she coud have sworn she had heard him murmur against her lips. A really strange sentence.

"Finishing off my enemy!" Heiji had said.

But Kazuha forgot immediately about it as she devoted herself to the pleasure of her love.

The end (for now)

* * *

_If you want...only if you really do, I already have an idea for a perfect chapter three...hehehehe_... 


End file.
